criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Al White
|birthplace = Houston, Texas |family = Ronice V. Morgan Unnamed daughter |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Al White is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds White portrayed Judge Walter Brooks in the Season Ten episode "The Boys of Sudworth Place". Filmography *A Chestful of Blood (2016) as Francis Huddleston (short) *Grey's Anatomy (2015) as Edward "Eddie" Squire *Criminal Minds - "The Boys of Sudworth Place" (2014) TV episode - Judge Walter Brooks *Switched at Birth (2014) as Dr. Elroy Jackson (7 episodes) *Bones (2012) as Homeless Man #2 *A Night at the Silent Movie Theater (2012) as Al *Carnies (2010) as Narrator (video) *Related (2005) as Elevator Operator *Clubhouse (2004-2005) as Joe Ross (4 episodes) *JAG (2005) as Charlie Warloe *Perfect Opposites (2004) as Dr. Barrett *CSI: Miami (2002) as Mr. Jones *Quiet (2002) as Jake (short) *Our Father (2001) as John Wesley Hughes *The District (2000) as Captain Williams/Captain Larson (2 episodes, credited as Allen Cliffton White) *Port Charles (2000) as Chairman of Review Board *Son of the Beach (2000) as King Vidor (credited as Allen Clifton White) *The Young and the Restless (2000) as Walter Brady (6 episodes) *The King of Queens (1999) as Reverend Brown *NYPD Blue (1995-1998) as Crawford Green (2 episodes) *Seinfeld (1997) as Detective Udewitz *Cagney & Lacey: Together Again (1995) as Chance Tucker *Leprechaun 2 (1994) as Desk Sergeant *Murder Without Motive: The Edmund Perry Story (1992) as Mr. Lee *Howling VI: The Freaks (1991) as Carny Worker (video) *Servants of Twilight (1991) as Pete Lockburn *Tales from the Crypt (1990) as Police Officer *Back to the Future Part II (1989) as Dad *Snoops (1989) as Sergeant Button *Liberty & Bash (1989) as Detective Anderson *Matlock (1989) as Ezra Smith *Red Scorpion (1988) as Kallunda Kintash *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1988) as Coach Sanders *Moonlighting (1987) as Prisoner Escort *Russkies (1987) as Captain Foley *227 (1987) as Joe *21 Jump Street (1987) as Coach Alex Wilson *Critical Condition (1987) as Reggie *Amen (1986) as Sam Burton *Omega Syndrome (1986) as Sgt. Carlyle *Big Trouble (1986) as Mr. Williams *Black Moon Rising (1986) as Maintenance Man *The Fall Guy (1984-1985) as Detective/Kidnapper (2 episodes) *T.J. Hooker (1984-1985) as Freddie/Jamal/J.D. Laws (2 episodes) *Simon & Simon (1985) as Inmate *Murder: By Reason of Insanity (1985) as Staggers *MacGyver (1985) as Sergeant *Hunter (1985) as Detective *The Dukes of Hazzard (1982-1984) as Eddie/Burnett (2 episodes) *Riptide (1984) as Agent Eugene Smith *Hill Street Blues (1984) as Turner *Massive Retaliation (1984) as Highway Patrolman *The Jeffersons (1977-1983) as Bouncer/William Barnes (2 episodes) *Emergency Room (1983) as Jackson *ABC Afterschool Specials (1983) as Fred Carver *The A-Team (1983) as Officer Steven Meadows *Airplane II: The Sequel (1982) as Witness *Quincy M.E. (1980-1982) as John Robert/Lenny Wood (2 episodes) *The Greatest American Hero (1981) as Captain Reilly/Gas Station Attendant (2 episodes) *Gangster Wars (1981) as Big Joe Isson *The Munsters' Revenge (1981) as Prisoner *Scared Straight! Another Story (1980) as Correctional Officer *Airplane! (1980) as Second Jive Dude *The Hollywood Knights (1980) as Louis *The Incredible Hulk (1980) as Police Sergeant *Wonder Woman (1978) as Sergeant Cline *A Fire in the Sky (1978) as Sergeant Lockett *Wheels (1978) as Newkirk (TV miniseries) *Baby, I'm Back (1978) as Rosie *Good Times (1977) as Sampson (voice) *Starsky and Hutch (1977) as Franklin *The Taming of the Shrew (1976) as Nathaniel Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs